Hands
by connie and nancy
Summary: i have and serious obsession with hands so i wrote a story about dracos hands and hear we are CHAPTER 2 UPDATED i felt the need for a second chapter ones shots piss me off so bad....
1. i love your

_**Disclaimer-**** We do not own these characters we just make dirty storeys about them. **_

_**Hands**_

_**Chapter 1- I love your…**_

It was a night like any other Harry and Draco were lying next to each other hot, sweaty, and breathing heavily.

"Harry love?" said Draco sleepily.

"Yeah Drakey" Harry responded equally as tired.

"That was amazing"

"Thanks babe you weren't to bad yourself"

"And what's that suppose to mean!" Draco squealed, extremely offended for he was Draco Malfoy sex god of the world he had never settled for less than fucking brilliant.

Harry chuckled at his boyfriends' reaction. "Nothing love. You were fucking brilliant"

"Good, because I'm a Malfoy and as a Malfoy…" Harry put an end to Draco's 'I am a malfoy' speech by covering Draco's lips with his own and kissing him deeply.

A moan escaped the former slytherins lips as Harry kissed along his jaw making his way to the sensitive spot on his neck, but Harry didn't stop there, after making a small love bite Harry continued down his chest.

"Drakey" kiss "I" kiss "Love" kiss "Your" kiss between Draco's hips.

"What do you love Harry?" Draco choked out fully aroused.

"I love your…" Harry looked up at Draco seductively.

" My what" Draco whined rolling his hips desperate for contact.

"Hands" Harry said simply.

"What!" Draco screamed sitting up abruptly.

"Your hands" Harry repeated grabbing both of Draco's slender, pale hands and placing butterfly kisses all over them.

After recovering from his initial shock and noticing Harry he started giggling.

"Harry what are you doing?"

"Making love to your hands of course"

"Love, my hands are gonna have to make love to me if you don't do something about my problem soon"

Harry just looked down to see that Draco was still very hard from his previous activities.

"But of cause" Harry said continuing his trail of kisses from where he left off.


	2. You know what would look nice on your

**_Chapter 2- You know what would look nice on your…_**

"DRACO" Harry yelled, he was starting to get impatient he had been waiting for his boyfriend to get ready for almost two hours.

"Coming sweetie"

"You will be" Harry replied under his breath forgetting his anger for a second before quickly remembering it "Get your ass down here"

"Why love? So you can fuck it?" Draco giggled from up stairs

"Later Drakey" his anger melting away at the sight of his boyfriend gracing his way down the staircase.

"Do I look ok?" asked Draco already knowing the answer.

"Merlins mother Draco you look gorgeous" was all that Harry could say, as he looked the perfect ex-slytherin, he was wearing a long sleeve silk shirt that was the exact colour of Harry's eyes, plain black pants and a plain black tie. His outfit was simple, elegant, and perfect.

"Why thank you love, you look beautiful yourself," Draco gushed as he stared at Harry's short-sleeved deep maroon

Dress shirt that out-lined his nicely developed muscles perfectly.

"Shall we get going?" Harry said grasping Draco's beautiful hand and leading him to there car.

"I love you Draco" Harry said staring lovingly across the table into a pair of ice blue eyes.

"You're only saying that because you don't want to eat your frogs legs" Draco smirked.

"That's not true…kinda" Harry frowned down at that little legs on his plate.

"Harry there a delicacy"

"So is haggis"

"Love, grow up and eat the legs" Draco glared

"Fine" he said sulkily and ate the tiny legs.

"Harry that was perfect, thank you" Draco said as he lent down and planted a chaste kiss on his boyfriends lips.

"That's fine baby" Harry replied taking Draco's hand in his own. "Gods Drakey, your hands are so beautiful but...I've got away of making them more beautiful" Harry hinted.

A hint Draco did not get."What do you mean by that?" said Draco extremely offended. "I'm a Malfoy, Malfoy's always have perfect hands, Malfoy's always have perfect everything…"Draco carried on like this for some time before Harry started trying to get his attention.

"Draco…DRACO"

"WHAT!" said Draco angry that his speech had been interrupted.

"Look at your hand" Harry prompted

"What ever at Har…Oh Merlin" Draco finished quietly looking at his hand in awe at the very large emerald ring on his finger. "Oh Harry it's beautiful, what the occasion?"

"It's an engagement ring," said Harry nervously and with that Draco started crying hysterically in a very un-Malfoyish. "Oh gods" Harry cried now "you hate it"

"Darling I love it" Draco said practically leaping into Harry's arms and kissing him deeply "I love you"

"I love you to, more than you could ever imagine" Harry whispered in Draco's ear "Now let me do this properly"

"You don't have to do that love," Draco said reluctantly letting go of him as Harry went to bend down on one knee in front of him.

"Draco Lucious Malfoy I love you for ever and I want to be with you for ever… um… would you be my husband?"

"Oh Harry of course I will."


End file.
